Un heroe peculiar
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Yo solía ser un marginado hasta mis 13 años y luego simplemente deseé con todas mis fuerzas jamás haber dejado de ser parte de ese grupo de marginados. Es preferible seguir siendo un marginado a tener una peculiaridad monstruosa como la mía o por lo menos eso pensé antes de convertirme en un héroe. Ghoul Vamp Deku.


Capítulo 1: Inicio

En una población en la cual el 80% de las personas tienen habilidades especiales, llamadas peculiaridades y el 20% restante es básicamente marginado por la ausencia de peculiaridades, yo solía ser un marginado hasta mis 13 años y luego simplemente deseé con todas mis fuerzas jamás haber dejado de ser parte de ese grupo de marginados. Es preferible seguir siendo un marginado a tener una peculiaridad monstruosa como la mía o por lo menos eso pensé antes de convertirme en un héroe.

Todo empezó como un día normal de clase, como era de esperarse todo el mundo se burlaba de mí por no tener ninguna particularidad. En aquel entonces aún era inocente e inofensivo, incapaz de dañar a una mosca, he dejado de extrañar a esa parte mía únicamente porque sé que no hay manera de que vuelva a ser así.

Al igual que todos los días, salí de la escuela y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa encontrándome a mi viejo amigo Kacchan y a sus secuaces bloqueando mi camino. Me arrastraron a un callejón oscuro, Kacchan me golpeó mientras los demás se reían.

-"Deku inútil, ¿Cómo quieres ser un héroe cuando ni siquiera puedes defenderte?" Gritó Kacchan, entre sus gritos vi una sombra en el callejón y sus amigos corrieron. "¿Qué demonios? ¿A dónde creen que van?" Gritó lanzándome al suelo y en ese momento vi a un hombre con una túnica negra, piel pálida y brillantes ojos rojos.

-"¿Quieren jugar conmigo?"

-"¿Quién diablos eres?" Pidió Kacchan alistándose para atacar, sin embargo el desconocido fue más rápido, golpeó a Kacchan en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente, yo intenté atacarlo pero fui arrojado contra la pared. Mi visión se volvió negra, lo último que recuerdo fue algo levantando mi cuerpo y una risa estridente.

-"Deku, despierta". Los gritos de Kacchan me despertaron. Con aturdimiento vi a mi alrededor solo para ver a Kacchan encadenado en la pared de lo que parecía ser un sótano viejo y sucio con un desagradable olor que no podía descifrar. Yo me encontraba en el piso sobre un charco de un material espeso que no podía identificar, volteé para poder ver mejor el lugar y vi algo que heló mi cuerpo. Había unos tres cuerpos mutilados en un charco de sangre que cubría todo el lugar, charco sobre el cual estaba sentado.

Como era de esperarse, grité tan fuerte como pude y la puerta se abrió revelando a nuestro captor. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años, medía alrededor de 1.90m, era calvo y visiblemente musculoso, un buen bronceado y un cuerpo lleno de tatuajes los cuales eran visibles debido a que vestía únicamente un pantalón negro con botas.

-"Finalmente están despiertos. Número 30, número 31". Dijo mirándonos a Kacchan y a mí respectivamente. "Mi nombre es Eternal King, es un placer que accedieran a pasar el rato con este viejo, los he estado observando por una semana y realmente estoy ansioso".

-"¿Por qué?" Pregunté con nerviosismo causando su risa.

-"Esa es una buena pregunta, numero 31. Porque ustedes serán mis tatuajes 30 y 31. Cuando número 30 muera, planeo tatuar una explosión para representar la naturaleza explosiva de número 30 y cuando tú, número 31, mueras tatuaré un corazón verde roto con alas negras para representar cómo planeo corromper tu naturaleza angelical".

-"Bastardo". Gritó Kacchan y escuché un par de explosiones seguidas de un grito de agonía. La sangre salía de los guantes de hierro que envolvían las manos de Kacchan.

-"¿Kacchan estás bien?" Pregunté con horror mientras mi viejo amigo se retorcía por el dolor.

-"Tan impulsivo como siempre, numero 30". Comentó riendo. "No te preocupes tanto, numero 31. Los guantes de numero 30 están hechos de un material especial que resiste las explosiones y altas temperaturas, al usar su peculiaridad los guantes retienen la explosión y todo su poder explosivo ataca sus propias manos. En pocas palabras número 30 hizo explotar sus propias manos por culpa de su temperamento".

-"Vas a morir, maldito infeliz". Eternal King simplemente tarareó para luego sacar su celular para ver la hora.

-"Oh, no puedo creerlo. Número 30, número 31, no he traído su cena. Esperen unos segundos". Pidió antes de acercarse a una puerta de madera y sacar una pequeña nevera con ruedas y una mesa de metal con ruedas, la cual tenía diferentes tamaños de cuchillos, un par de tenedores, una licuadora y condimentos.

Primero colocó algo de leche y algunas bolas de helado en la licuadora, luego revolvió, agregó un líquido extraño y salsa picante antes de colocar en un vaso y ponerle un pitillo. A continuación nuestro captor tomó un cuchillo, se dirigió hacia los cadáveres mutilados y arrancó un par de dedos de cada cadáver, usó otro cuchillo para abrirlos y sacar los huesos antes de meterlos en la licuadora.

Vi la forma en la cual se destruyeron hasta dejar algo similar a carne molida en la licuadora, vació su contenido en una tasa de sopa y agregó algo de helado en la licuadora ensangrentada para meterlos en la licuadora y triturarlos en la licuadora y colocar el contenido en un segundo vaso.

Lo siguiente fue que Eternal King colocó una especie de brazalete con una pinza, colocó la primera bebida que preparó ahí, dejando el pitillo lo suficientemente cerca de la Boca de Kacchan, para luego dejar lo otro delante de mí.

-"Una malteada de nitroglicerina y salsa picante para número 30. Número 31 tu comida es la más especial de la noche, se trata de sopa y malteada de numero 27, 28 y 29, ya que sé lo mucho que te gusta estudiar sobre peculiaridades te hablaré un poco sobre ellos. Numero 27 era un hombre con una peculiaridad que le permitía hacer intangibles sus manos, un asesino que solía vender los órganos de sus víctimas. Número 28 era un aspirante a héroe que podía crear una armadura parcial de escamas sobre su piel. Número 29 fue un vecino mío, su peculiaridad le permitía hacer crecer sus uñas y endurecerlas, nada impresionante". Se sentó frente a mí tarareando, metió una cuchara en la "sopa" y la acercó a mi boca. Inmediatamente vomité sobre mi cuerpo causando la mirada desaprobatoria de mi captor.

-"Estás terriblemente enfermo si piensas que vamos a comer esta mierda". Habló Kacchan y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuve de acuerdo con él.

-"Si número 30 no toma su malteada, quemaré sus piernas con un soplete. Si número 31 no come la comida que preparé con tanto amor arrancaré un par de dedos a número 30 y los agregaré a la malteada". El silencio reinó al escuchar la amenaza. "Cada vez que vomites le arrancaré un dedo a número 30 y lo pondré en tu sopa". Comentó tomando un cuchillo, caminó hacia Kacchan y en un movimiento le cortó a Kacchan un dedo del pie, quien se negó a gritar pese a su visible expresión de dolor. "Y creo que debería cortarte otro por protestar". Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de Kacchan. "Y ya que número 31 cerró los ojos, tendré que cortar otro dedo. Abre los ojos, número 31 y mira su sufrimiento cada vez que corto uno de sus dedos".

-"¿Por qué cortas sus dedos y no los míos?" Pregunté reuniendo todo mi valor causando su risa. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar al ver a mi querido amigo sufriendo y en esta retorcida escena salida de una película de terror.

-"Es sencillo, es porque te preocupas más por él que por ti mismo. Día tras día él y su grupo de amigos te golpean, usan sus peculiaridades sobre ti e insultan por tu naturaleza débil y ridículamente bondadosa. Temes lastimarlo a él o a sus amigos, prefieres que te lastimen a ti a la remota idea de lastimarlo, es por eso que jamás te defiendes. Tu corazón es tan bondadoso como el de los viejos héroes que conocí cuando era un niño, no como el de esos ambiciosos e idiotas héroes de hoy en día, es por eso que sé que esto te lastima más". Permanecí en silencio al escucharlo y temblé en silencio. "Ahora mira fijamente". Miré a Kacchan en silencio y nuevamente Eternal King cortó otro de sus dedos, Kacchan se retorció y se retorció antes de perder el conocimiento.

-"Muy mal, número 30. ¿Quién te dio permiso para dormir antes de la cena?" El tipo tomó una manguera que había en el piso y la abrió soltando un fuerte chorro de agua sobre Kacchan causando su abrupto despertar. "¿Quién te dio permiso para dormir antes de la cena?"

-"Bastardo". Sin previo aviso Eternal King clavó un cuchillo en la pierna de Kacchan y empezó a desgarrar todo su muslo.

-"Tu actitud me está empezando a molestar, número 30". Habló con calma.

-"Deja de llamarme así, bastardo". Gritó.

-"Voy a ir por el soplete". Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a un rincón para sacar un soplete de gas y encenderlo.

Kacchan ha recibido demasiado daño.

-"Detente. Sea lo que sea que le quieras hacer a él házmelo a mí. Por favor". Supliqué con tanta fuerza como pude y Eternal King me sonrió.

-"Solo por esta vez". Agregó los dedos de Kacchan sobre mi "sopa", desabotonó mi camisa dejando a la vista mi pecho y hombros, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sintiendo el peor dolor de mi vida. Él movió el soplete lentamente sobre mi piel, sosteniendo mi cuerpo para evitar que me moviera y arruinara su "obra de arte". Él había escrito un número 31 en mi pecho.

A continuación empezó a hacer cortes profundos y dolorosos alrededor del número y me cortó un pedazo de piel para meterlo en mi boca. "Traga". Inmediatamente vomité causando que Eternal King se levantara y caminara hacia Kacchan.

-"Detente". Le rogué y él simplemente arrancó el último dedo del pie derecho de Kacchan, luego enterró un cuchillo en su muslo y cortó lentamente hasta llegar a su rodilla, empezó a cortar horizontalmente su rodilla y Kacchan empezó a hacer explosiones con sus manos en un intento por escapar o detenerlo. Yo simplemente lo observé en silencio y lloré por Kacchan.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil.

Así fue como Eternal King rompió los ligamentos, musculos y cualquier tejido de la rodilla, dejando a la vista el fémur de Kacchan para arrojar al suelo el otro trozo de su pierna. Kacchan finalmente estaba llorando y nuestro captor en un momento de compasión colocó un torniquete alrededor de la pierna de Kacchan.

Tal vez quiere verlo sufrir por más tiempo.

-"En este instante ustedes dos van a comer sus comidas sin protestar ni vomitar". Pidió con calma. Me arrastré como un gusano hasta mi plato y Eternal King se sentó a mi lado. Él empezó a meter en mi boca pedazos de carne y yo tragué intentando no saborear nada hasta terminar la "Sopa". Su único gesto de amabilidad fue dejar que me terminara la "malteada" más tarde porque se notaba que me había llenado con mi sopa especial. "¿Cómo les pareció?"

¿Cómo podría describir lo que sentí cuando metió trozos de carne humana en mi boca? Aquella sensación asquerosa generada por la sangre que resbalaba por mi boca, sangre que pertenecía a otras personas. El pensamiento de estar haciendo algo antinatural.

¿Cómo podía explicar el terror que sentí cuando dejé de sentir nauseas con cada trozo? Escuchar una pequeña voz en mi cabeza diciendo que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y otra diciendo que siempre lo fui. Mi imagen mental de All Might mirándome con desaprobación, a mi madre llorando fuertemente pidiendo que me detuviera.

-"La mejor malteada que he probado en mi vida". Habló Kacchan con cansancio. Kacchan está pálido y cubierto de sudor y sangre. Al observarlo no por primera vez intenté convencerme de que aquel olor de carne quemada no venía de sus manos o lo que quedaba de ellas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir?

-"Fue único". Murmuré con el tono más alto que pude usar, sin embargo mi captor no me escuchó o fingió no hacerlo.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente en estos momentos?

-"Número 31, no te escuché".

-"Me gustó mucho". Dije tan alto como pude y mi captor me hizo repetirlo varias veces. "Me gusta la carne humana". Grité sin dejar de llorar y él sonrió completamente satisfecho por mi reacción. Su celular vibró y suspiró.

-"Tengo que enviar algo a mi oficina, volveré en una hora. Número 31, recuerda terminar tu malteada antes de que regrese".

-"Si, señor". Contesté tan fuerte como me permitía mi falta de energía y él sonrió para luego salir del lugar. Ni Kacchan ni yo hablamos, simplemente permanecimos en silencio mirando al vacío. "Lamento ser tan inútil" Me disculpé después de varios minutos. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo. Ahora había algo en mí que se sentía diferente.

-"No es tu culpa. Sé que si pudieras hacer algo lo harías, tal y como hace unos minutos. Gracias por eso". Habló tan bajo como pudo. "Eres mucho más valientes que los extras".

Tomé un sorbo de mi "malteada" y sorprendentemente no sabía tan mal en estos momentos, yo incluso sentía más energía que antes. Sentí una extraña costra formarse en mis brazos y mis manos atravesaron sus cadenas.

¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

-"Creo que finalmente conseguí mi peculiaridad". Mis uñas crecieron unos 10cm y aumentaron su grosor. "Son las peculiaridades de las personas que yo…" Un par de chispas salieron de mis manos haciéndome palidecer. "Kacchan…"

-"Tu peculiaridad nos va a sacar de aquí, así que no te atrevas a vomitar o llorar". Habló con dureza y yo me limité a asentir. "Deja de llorar y concéntrate en saber cómo utilizar cada maldita peculiaridad". Sequé mis lágrimas y respiré profundamente hasta tranquilizarme. Tenía que concentrarme para liberar a Kacchan.

Primero intenté imaginar mis garras escondiéndose y sorprendentemente empezaron a encogerse, luego las imaginé salir y salieron. Después de algunos minutos logré hacerlo más rápido, únicamente concentrándome en sentir la sensación de mis garras al salir o encogerse.

Lo siguiente fue ver las gruesas escamas que cubrían algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Tenía gruesas escamas sobre mis antebrazos, hombros, alrededor de mis costillas, muslos, rodillas, la parte inferior de mis piernas y en mi espalda, únicamente sobre mi columna vertebral. Gracias a esto último fue que identifiqué que las escamas solo se formaban alrededor de estructuras óseas. Las escamas eran de un color verde oliva con diferentes tonos y tamaños dependiendo de las zonas, las áreas más gruesas eran de un cm de grosor.

¿Me pregunto si también pueden formarse alrededor de mis nudillos?

Al tener esa idea imaginé escamas en mis nudillos y sorprendentemente las escamas empezaron a formarse sobre mis nudillos y muñeca, casi parecía como si estuviera usando un guante. Saqué nuevamente mis garras sin ningún problema y las volví a guardar sin problema alguno. Hice algunas chispas con mis manos y luego las volví intangibles algunas veces. Organicé mi ropa ensangrentada, haciendo mi mejor intento por ignorar el dolor que me generaban las cortadas que recibí y fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió.

-"Número 31, pensaba que por tu número sabías que ibas a morir después de número 30, no antes". Dijo cerrando la puerta para acercarse descuidadamente hacia mí, haciéndome temblar en el proceso. "¿Te asusté? Si caminas lentamente hacia mí te disculparé, así que no te preocupes". Yo me limité a asentir y caminar hacia él con pánico, cuando estaba a menos de un metro de él saqué mis garras y las enterré en su estómago para alejarme con horror, sin embargo él ni siquiera se inmutó. "Tengo una peculiaridad de regeneración muy especial, nada tan tonto como esto me matará". Su herida empezó a cerrarse. "Es por esto que nadie ha podido matarme. ¡Soy inmortal!". Gritó sacando un par de cuchillos de su pantalón.

Yo corrí hacia él e intenté cortarlo con mis garras, él me lanzón contra la pared y me clavó un cuchillo en el estómago e inmovilizó mis manos.

-"¡Deku!" Gritó Kacchan y vi a aquel hombre cortar mis dedos en un movimiento causándome un dolor indescriptible. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. "¡Hazlo explotar!" Inmediatamente creé una explosión con mis manos, lanzando a Eternal King lejos de mí y por algún tipo de instinto enfermizo corrí hacia él y arranqué un trozo de carne de su cuello con mis dientes y lo tragué antes de seguir dando explosiones contra su cuerpo.

Escuché sus gritos hasta que finalmente me decidí a explotar su cuello con mis manos, haciendo que su cabeza volara hacia un rincón de la habitación, ese momento fue que los gritos terminaron y finalmente su cuerpo dejó de moverse. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse por voluntad propia, llevé nuevamente mis dientes a su cuerpo y esta vez sentí mis colmillos aumentando su tamaño, los clavé en su brazo y empecé a tomar hasta sentirme saciado.

-"Deku. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia Kacchan sintiéndome desorientado para ver mis manos nuevamente con dedos y yo también quería regresarle a Kacchan sus dedos. "¿Deku?" Enterré mis colmillos en su cuello y sentí como si estuviera inyectando algún líquido en su cuerpo, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo simplemente se movía. Algunas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, imágenes en las que las heridas de Kacchan desaparecían. "¡Deku!" Gritó y finalmente reaccioné. Me alejé de mi viejo amigo sintiendo su sangre resbalando por mi boca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-"¿Kacchan?"

-"Finalmente reaccionaste, ve por las malditas llaves para liberarme". Corrí hacia Eternal King y no pude evitar sentirme horrorizado al verlo muerto, la realización llenó mi cuerpo. Yo había matado a alguien. "Deku, ¡Reacciona ahora!". Gritó e inmediatamente dirigí mi atención hacia sus pantalones, metí sus manos en su bolsillo para sacar un celular y unas llaves. Finalmente corrí hacia Kacchan y lo liberé, notando en el acto la presencia de los dedos de su pie y algo formarse en debajo de su femur.

Había ligamentos y una extraña masa muscular formándose de forma repulsiva y tomando la forma de una pierna de aspecto era bizarro. Una delgada membrada empezó a cubrir los músculos de aquella pierna nueva, la cual ahora tenía un color rosado.

-"Tu pierna…"

¿Yo hice eso?

-"Sea lo que sea que hiciste funcionó. Gracias, Izuku". Habló con suavidad para cepillar mi cabello con sus manos completas aunque tenían un color rosado e incluso rojo en algunas zonas. "Ahora debes dejar de temblar, tenemos que escapar de este maldito lugar". Comentó apoyándose en mi cuerpo.

-"Encontré un teléfono, deberíamos utilizarlo para llamar a la policía".

-"Lo haremos cuando salgamos de esta pocilga". Habló con seguridad y no fui capaz de contradecirlo, estaba muy cansado. "Ya hiciste mucho, déjame el resto a mí. Te protegeré a partir de ahora". Asentí y lo siguiente que supe fue que Kacchan me hizo caminar por todo el edificio, afortunadamente pudimos evitar a todos los habitantes del edificio hasta llegar a una puerta trasera que daba hacia el callejón.

En este momento Kacchan podía caminar solo gracias a su pierna nueva, aunque parecía algo molesto cada vez que la apoyaba, así que me quité mi zapato y mi media y se los entregué en silencio. Kacchan murmuró un agradecimiento y se colocó mi regalo.

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté después de que Kacchan se puso mi zapato.

-"Recuperé la consciencia cuando entré al edificio, nadie me escuchó y casi me corta la garganta. Me dejó inconsciente nuevamente para encadenarme". Explicó tomándole foto al callejón. "Sé dónde estamos y cómo llegar a una estación de la policía". Yo simplemente asentí. "Nadie puede saber de tu peculiaridad, es demasiado peligroso para ti o por lo menos tendrás que dar una explicación editada". Asentí nuevamente y Kacchan me arrastró hasta la estación de policías.

Los policías básicamente tuvieron un ataque cardiaco cuando nos vieron, nos rodearon y bombardearon de preguntas, Kacchan hizo un par de explosiones para alejarlos y no le permitió a ninguno de ellos hablar conmigo. Nos dieron un cambio de ropa para tomar nuestra ropa maltratada como evidencia y nos permitieron usar el baño de la estación de policías antes de llevarnos a una oficina para testificar, yo realmente no fui capaz de decir mucho además de mi nombre e información general, no era capaz de decir más que eso. Permanecí al lado de Kacchan en todo momento y lo escuché dar la historia oficial a los policías.

Para el público fuimos secuestrados y torturados, no dio detalles de cómo lo hizo, nos dejó solos por un tiempo, escapé, liberé a Kacchan, lo atacamos juntos, lo matamos y de alguna manera logré despertar una peculiaridad de sanación para curar nuestras heridas.

Los policías dijeron que actuamos como héroes, ellos nos dijeron que éramos asombrosos y muy valientes por haber hecho lo que hicimos. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo algo similar, que yo no era un inútil, sin embargo no sabía cómo sentirme después de lo que había hecho.

Yo maté a alguien, soy un asesino.

Finalmente nos separamos cuando llegaron nuestras madres, como es de esperarse mi mamá me aplastó y lloró, el padre de Kacchan se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestro apartamento. Ya había amanecido cuando llegué a mi casa.


End file.
